


pudding

by walnutting



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Dennis Has Big Feelings, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Songfic, gay and yearny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walnutting/pseuds/walnutting
Summary: A songfic based off Pudding by Joel Cosette.Dennis deals with a gay fantasy.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	pudding

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm really sorry if this is trash i both haven't written in a very long time and am trying to fight off sleep to finish this and i did not edit or proofread because i just needed this idea OUT

_ i've been picturing you naked _

Dennis' mind wandered from the porno he was jerking off to, as it often did. He never really payed attention to porn when he mastubated, he mostly just watched it because it added to the ambiance. He would rather let his mind wander, fantasizing about the real sex he would rather be having. A change in scene had pulled his attention back to the screen when he realized the guy in the video looked kind of like Mac. This didn't phase him too much, and so he let his mind wander once again. Until he started thinking about Mac naked.

Dennis had seen Mac's cock before, platonically of course, but thinking about Mac naked was doing a lot of good for Dennis. The thought of Mac in the duster, (and only the duster), dick poking out, hard and glistening, ready to fuck or be sucked or just to be admired was filling Dennis with feeling of arousal he hadn't felt since he was young, seeing breasts for the first time. 

_ (...shit) _

Right then and there, Dennis burst. The single thought of his roommate naked was enough to make him cum. 

_ when I say it out loud, it's kind of off putting. _

But when the post-nut clarity set in, he realized what had just happened. He was absolutely dumbfounded with himself. How could he have done this! Mac was his best friend! His roommate! Plus, he was straight! This whole situation opened up a can of worms he did not want to deal with. 

Uncomfortable, he immediately wanted to eat. That's what he did when he was uncomfortable, even though he knew it would just make it worse.

There wasn't a lot of junk food in the house, because him and Mac were both trying to stay healthy, but he kept some sugar free pudding cups in the fridge for when he had to take pills, because he didn't like the feeling of taking them with liquid. He hesitated, but decided that he wanted one to drown away the awful things he was feeling at the moment. 

_ (...man, i love pudding) _

  
  
  
  



End file.
